


Eres.

by SaraReRo



Category: South Park
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraReRo/pseuds/SaraReRo
Summary: Tweek parece inalcanzable para él a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, Tweek sufre demasiado y él tiene un punto límite, así que hará que las cosas cambien.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 7





	Eres.

Craig Tucker tenía un problema grande, estaba profundamente enamorado de su mejor amigo desde los diez años y no podía evitarlo, Tweek era guapísimo, fácilmente podría decir mil y una cosas por las cuales deberías enamorarte de Tweek: era atento, dulce, atractivo, sus ojos eran preciosos con ese degradado azul y verde, sus labios rosados finos que se veían espantosamente suaves y dulces; o su faceta de boxeador, ¡Dios! Podrá medir 1.67m (Sí, Craig sabía la estatura de Tweek) pero si te daba un buen golpe podrías quedar fuera de combate y eso le encantaba a Craig. O como Tweek era un nerd de closet, sabiendo demasiado, sin presumir o resaltar demasiado.

Una verdadera pena que saliera con Damien Thorn, Tweek era gay (¡Que emoción!) eso no es importante, el problema es que decidió salir del closet con el patán más grande de toda la maldita preparatoria, Damien era un verdadero idiota con Tweek, nunca le abrazaba, nunca le besaba en público, no le tomaba la mano.

¡Por todos los dioses, lo que Craig daría para poder hacer eso!

Tweek era su mejor amigo, hablaban todo el tiempo, Tweek no solía hablar mucho de su relación y eso le agradaba a Craig, así no dolía tanto la realidad. Debía admitir que cada que podía escribía poemas, canciones, cartas para Tweek. Ninguna era entregada, pero eran hechas con todo el amor del mundo.  
Algunas veces Tweek hablaba con él por mensaje y notaba que su amigo estaba definitivamente decaído y él como buen amigo que era preguntaba que pasaba.

-Damien me ha sido infiel, con Red...

Tucker sintió que la sangre le hervía, quería golpear a Damien hasta dejarle inconsciente, pero claro que no podía, porqué Tweek le pidió que no hiciera nada que era su problema y tenía razón, pero a Craig le costaba demasiado entender las razones (si es que las tenía) de Damien para engañar a Tweek, por las noches pensaba en cómo sería él con Tweek, le tomaría la mano, le besaría en cada oportunidad, le abrazaría e iría por la calle diciendo "Mira él es MI novio". Claro que en la realidad solo podía estar para él cada vez que Tonthorn hacía sentir mal a su amigo/amor inalcanzable. Le consolaba, le compraba café y ayudaba en sus ataques de ansiedad que tenía y le dolía saber que Tweek aun quería recuperar el amor de Damien, cosa que ahora tenía Pip Pirrup ya que ahora ellos parecían estar saliendo, "Él nunca termino conmigo" Recuerda firmemente como Tweek le decía aquello mientras hablaba por el teléfono en pleno llanto.

Esto ya era demasiado, ya no podía permitir que Damien jugará con los sentimientos de su amigo, tomó sus partituras, tomó su guitarra y fue directo a la preparatoria (Al salón de Tweek realmente) y ahí tocó la canción _Eres_ de _Café Tacvba._ Fue obvio que era para Tweek, era al único que conocía de aquel salón y salió de ahí con la promesa de una cita con Tweek


End file.
